KingRich
Biography KingRich (b. 21 September 1982) is the native born ruling monarch of the nation of Blancos Dos, a member nation of the New Polar Order. KingRich formerly controlled the nation of Blancreckt, which was reformed into its current state. Although not much verifiable information is known about his personal life, his public service has been recorded in detail since his first appearance on the world stage. *KingRich has commanded and ruled a nation in the Cyberverse since April 28, 2007. *Swore his allegiance to the New Polar Order on April 29, 2007. *He has served in various positions within the alliance and its ministries, to include being a Senior Diplomat and career military officer. (see Career and Accomplishments) Military Career and Accomplisments - KingRich has led his nation's army to victory on several occasions in numerous alliance wars (SEE MEDALS & DECORATIONS) as well as a number of rogues and pirates guilty of war crimes against the NpO. - He suffered innumerable and unrecoverable losses during the Great Patriotic War II (also known as Coalition War, Aug-Sep 2008). - Helped to create and enact training courses for senior officers and command staff. Grand Knight Commander of the Order of Saint Blancos. The Order is a military and civilian chivalric order based on service and merit. Record of Promotions & Commands - Oct 22, 2007 - Lieutenant, Seal Battalion (LT position later known as Major) - Nov 20, 2007 - Brigadier General - Commanding Officer, 2nd Division, Ice Brigade - Feb 01, 2008 - Major General - Executive Officer, 1st Division - Apr 10, 2008 - Lieutenant General - Commanding Officer, 2nd Division After a brief retirement, KingRich has recently re-accepted a commission as Major of the Arctic Fox Battalion. Major Awards *'Imperial Medal of Honor' - Sep 13, 2008 - Awarded by Emperor AlmightyGrub "for Outstanding Contributions to the Ministry of Peace." *'Northern Lights Award' - Jan 14, 2008 - Awarded by the Polar Council for distinguished action on or off the battlefield. *'Order Hero' - Feb 08, 2008 - Awarded by The Emperor and the Minister of Peace. Citation: "KingRich is a leader, a true leader and his efforts during this war will go largely unnoticed, but I know and I salute him. His efforts were a large part of the reasons for our success." ~Emperor AlmightyGrub *'Arctic Predator Award' - Dec 11, 2007 - Awarded by Imperial Liaison Slashes-With-Claws to the most aggressive New Polar Order members who are constantly fighting against pirates, rogues, ghosts, etc. Medals and Decorations Imperial Medal of Honor - Northern Lights - Polar Elite - Arctic Predator Order Hero - Meritorious Service Award - Mouth of the Order - Arctic Thunder Hand of The Order - Polar Warrior - Polar General - Polar Marshal Heart of the Order - CIN War - FAN War I - Unjust War FAN War II - NADC War - FPI War - Great Patriotic War II Staff War College - Goodthink Academy - OTS w/ Honors - Polar Academy Notable Quotations *"Ths is not a good time for me. Wait, maybe it is" *"If Apple made a single-use handgun...the iQuit" *"Apparently you are having trouble understanding how CN works. YOU went rogue / asshat on a bunch of people, Ghosted ODN and I'm sure others, claimed you were quitting CN as your alliance, and its in your nation profile. If you truly are a man of your word then you should really consider actually quitting CN. Have a nice day. " *"Aid needed: Need money for booze and hookers. Any amount is good." *"Also you don't need authorization to fight a GOON. GOONS are still open-season." category:individualsCategory:Member of New Polar Order